A Piddling Trick
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Permainan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Jaeger? Tak lelahkah kau terus menerus mempermainkan sesuatu yang sudah berulang kali kau mainkan? [Typo(s), Mad!Eren, BL content-ONESHOT!]


**"A Piddling Trick"  
>A Fanfiction, Requested by: browncardigan_'s mundane! Hope you like it<br>**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I never own all of characters. Shingeki no Kyojin absolutely belongs to Hajime Isayama-_sensei_

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:  
>RomanceHurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:  
>Too many typo(s), Boy's love content, bad diction, and many more.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**So, this is it!  
><em>Anonymous Hyuuga<em> presents**

**.**

**.**

**"A Piddling Trick"**

* * *

><p>Jemariku terus menari di atas <em>keyboard<em> laptop, mengolah nilai murid-murid yang kuajar, hingga merekap daftar absen yang tak ada habisnya. Jam terus berdetik. Sesekali aku melirik melewati kacamata tanpa _frame_ yang kugunakan untuk melihat jam dinding yang terus menggodaku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan dan berbaring di ranjang empuk di kamarku. Aku menghela napas tatkala kulihat kini jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, yang artinya sudah selama empat jam aku duduk di hadapan laptop-ku.

Perlahan aku menggeser tetikus di tanganku, menge-_scroll_ ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mengecek kebenaran data yang sudah kubuat. Tidak main-main. Tahun sebelumnya, sebab aku kurang memasukkan satu angka nol pada satu data nilai murid, orangtua dari murid tersebut mencercaku habis-habisan hingga masalah itu berlanjut ke yayasan yang menaungi sekolah tempatku mengajar. Beruntung aku sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun mengajar di sekolah baru itu, hingga kepala yayasan tak sampai hati memecat guru muda berbakatnya yang satu ini.

Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi seantero sekolah pun tahu aku adalah guru muda yang cukup disegani. Hah. Menyandang predikat seperti itu sungguh membebani jiwa dan ragaku.

_Tunggu_.

Kedua mataku membelalak. Data yang kumasukkan pada tabel seorang murid _invalid_. Bagaimana? Ini jelas tidak mungkin. Aku kembali mendesah berat. Lagi-lagi tambahan pekerjaan.

"_Eren Jaeger_," aku bergumam pelan sambil menopangkan daguku dengan tangan kiri sembari tangan kananku mulai menyelami data nilai milik pemilik nama itu dengan mengeklik tetikus kecil dalam genggamanku beberapa kali. Tak ada yang salah di sini. Aku mengerutkan kening. Laptopku sudah dilengkapi dengan program ciptaan seorang teman, yang bisa secara otomatis memberi tanda '_invalid_' pada data yang sudah dipalsukan.

Anak itu. Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tak perlu sekaget tadi.

Sembari kuteguk segelas kopi hitam di sebelah laptopku, aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku. Bukanlah tugasku untuk memperbaiki data _invalid_ ini. Tetapi merupakan tugasku untuk memanggil anak itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jaeger, cepat keluar dari persembunyianmu dan bergegaslah kemari," ujarku dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan, tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresiku.

Perlahan pintu kayu ruang kerjaku terbuka, menimbulkan suara berdecit ringan yang berasal dari engsel yang sudah lama tak kuminyaki. Suara yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup. Sosok yang muncul di hadapanku sekarang adalah sosok bermata hijau dengan rambut kecoklatan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang sementara wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada panggilanku.

Aku tidak membuka konversasi. Mataku terus menelusuri figur di depanku, dimulai dari ujung rambutnya yang sedikit berdiri, hingga ke ujung jari kakinya yang tidak dilapisi apa pun. Cukup dengan memperhatikannya demikian, aku memajukan posisi dudukku dan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat.

Anak itu berjalan mendekatiku sambil mendengus kesal. Sebuah kerutan dalam tampak jelas di dahinya yang tertutup poni pendek. Ia segera mengerti maksudku—sebab bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini. Direbutnya tetikus dengan kasar dan ia mulai mencari tabel namanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengubah semua nilai palsu tadi. Tak sampai tiga menit lamanya, pekerjaannya selesai. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada, tatapannya menghunus persis pada mataku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Tak bisakah kau sekali saja mengubah nilaiku?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi—jelas tergambar sebuah kemarahan di sana. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah tinggal di rumahmu selama satu semester dan kau masih saja pelit nilai padaku. Apa _sih_ salahku sampai-sampai kau tidak mau memperbaiki nilaiku?"

"Salahmu adalah kau memiliki otak yang bodoh, Jaeger," ucapku singkat dan lugas, tidak menunggu jeda lebih lama dari satu detik untuk menjawabnya.

Aku sudah puas pada jawabanku, ditambah dengan wajah merah padam akibat kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sesungguhnya aku juga sangat marah—karena sudah puluhan kali ia menyelinap ke ruang kerjaku dan mengubah nilainya yang sudah di verifikasi program—tetapi entah mengapa, aku tak pernah sampai hati memarahi apalagi membentaknya.

"Aku menyesal telah menyetujui penandatanganan akta pengangkatan anak olehmu, Rivaille-_sensei_!" seru Jaeger dengan geram. Ia masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, namun kali ini sedikit lebih tinggi, ditambah dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan pandangan yang dialihkan jauh-jauh dari tatapanku.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan mendudukkan Jaeger ke pangkuanku. Jelas saja ia memberontak, namun aku juga tak ingin melepaskannya semudah itu, hingga akhirnya kukunci pergerakannya dengan melingkarkan tanganku erat-erat pada pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku, _Sensei_!" seru Jaeger marah sambil terus merontak dan menarik-narik tanganku dengan garang.

"Begini saja, kau masih bisa melepaskan hakmu sebagai anak angkatku, karena masih ada satu surat yang belum kutandatangani di kantor notaris," bisikku di sebelah telinga Jaeger yang memerah padam. Jaeger tampak senang dengan penawaranku. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menambahkan, aku menyerang titik terlemahnya, "Dengan risiko, kau harus pergi dari rumahku, dan mencari tempat tinggal lain."

Kata-kataku berhasil membuat Jaeger bungkam. Napasnya terdengar seperti dengusan. Anak yang malang memang. Ia kehilangan orang tuanya dalam kebakaran dahsyat sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Aku menemukannya terlunta-lunta dengan wajah dipenuhi jelaga beberapa hari setelahnya. Ia menangis di pinggir jalan, dengan banyak luka bakar di tubuhnya. Sedingin apapun aku, atau sejahat apapun sifatku, aku tak pernah setega itu untuk membiarkan anak malang berjalan terlunta-lunta seperti itu.

Akhirnya, dengan segala pertimbangan yang kupikirkan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, aku membawanya ke rumah, menyuruhnya membersihkan diri, mengobati lukanya, dan memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Ya, aku juga menyekolahkannya di tempat aku mengajar, karena aku tahu ia masih seusia siswa didikku yang lain.

Sesungguhnya ia anak yang cukup pintar. Tetapi sifat keras kepalanya acap kali membuatku kesal. Ia sering malas belajar, dan lebih sering berkelahi di sekolah—hingga tak ada satupun yang mau bermain dengannya—daripada belajar tekun memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan guru.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak Jaeger sesaat setelah apa yang aku katakan padanya. Ia menarik lepas tanganku secara paksa, lalu melompat turun dari pangkuanku. Kedua matanya berkilat marah—sangat marah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang anak ini pikirkan. Wajahnya tak hanya menyampaikan rasa marahnya, tetapi aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap sebersit ketakutan di sana. Aku mengernyit bingung.

Kedua alisku yang terangkat seakan bertanya '_Apa yang kau takutkan, Bodoh?_'.

Tampaknya anak itu mengerti arti pandanganku. Ia mendengus sekali lagi, dan berseru nyaring, "Aku tidak mau keluar dari rumah busuk ini!"

Detik selanjutnya ia sudah berderap keluar dari ruang kerjaku dan membanting pintu sebagai bonus. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti akan sifat anak bodoh itu.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Cukup terkejut aku dibuatnya. Rupanya meneliti data nilai yang dipalsukan Jaeger, ditambah dengan debat kusir yang berakhir dengan bantingan di pintu, sudah menghabiskan satu jam berhargaku. Aku menghela napas, kumatikan laptop dan kulepas kacamataku sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kerja yang sudah kupadamkan lampunya. Paling tidak satu hari yang merepotkan sudah selesai.

-xxx-

_Coffee maker_ sudah aktif sejak pukul lima tadi. Mesin pemanggang roti pun sudah menyediakan empat lapis roti panggang di atas dua buah piring dengan dua gelas susu segar di sebelahnya. Aku melepas _apron_ yang terikat di punggungku dan segera kugantung di tempat semula sementara dua lapis telur mata sapi sudah kuhidangkan di sebuah piring. Aku duduk di meja makan, mulai menyantap sarapanku dengan tenang dan tanpa suara—sendirian. Ya, aku tidak menunggu si pemalas Jaeger itu untuk bangun dan menemaniku menghabiskan sarapan—terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

Kira-kira lima belas menit setelahnya, sesaat setelah aku menghabiskan susu di gelasku, pintu kamar Jaeger terbuka. Yang kudapati bukanlah sesosok murid SMU yang sudah bersih dengan balutan seragam dan dasi yang terikat rapi di lehernya—melainkan sesosok manusia mengerikan dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah yang kotor dan menjijikkan, ditambah lagi dengan bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Aku mengernyit tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jijikku pada Jaeger. Ia menguap sekali lagi, menatapku dengan tatapan menantang sementara aku mendesis, "Cepat mandi sebelum kau menyentuh sarapanmu."

Ia hendak memotong, namun tatapan tajamku yang membunuh membungkamnya. Tetapi sepertinya Jaeger tidak dilahirkan untuk menerima keputusan orang dengan sukarela. Ia menambahkan decakan kesal dan gerutuan saat mengiyakan perintahku. Dan sekali lagi, aku mendapat bonus bantingan di pintu. Ya, terimakasih, Jaeger.

-xxx-

"Penjelasan saya sampai di sini. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Aku menutup buku di tanganku, melepas kacamata dan memasukkannya ke tempatnya. Kedua mata hitam keabu-abuan milikku menelusuri ruangan kelas di mana tak ada satu pun murid yang mengangkat tangan, yang artinya tak ada yang perlu kujawab untuk hari ini. Aku menghela napas sekilas sebelum mengimbuh, "PR dari halaman 134, dikumpulkan paling lambat minggu depan dengan hukuman berat jika tidak mengerjakan. Pelajaran sampai di sini, terimakasih."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas, membuka pintu kelas, dan nyaris melompat mundur ketika melihat tatapan murka di hadapanku. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi—lelah dengan apa yang harus aku hadapi. Untuk mencegah keributan di koridor sekolah yang pasti akan sangat memalukan, aku menarik lengan orang itu dan membawanya ke ruang pribadiku.

Dilihat dari tatapannya, aku sudah menduga apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau mengosongkan nilaiku, lagi, eh?!"

Tepat seperti dugaanku.

Ia mengeluarkan kertas hasil ulangan yang sudah nyaris tak berbentuk dengan keempat ujung yang sudah sobek. Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mengangkat alis dan menatap kertas ulangan yang sudah dilambai-lambaikan di depan wajahku dengan tatapan _lalu-apa-yang-harus-aku-lakukan-eh ?_

Jaeger menggebrak mejaku. Ia berdiri dengan kasar hingga membuat bangku yang semula didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arahku hingga wajah kami berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter. Mata hijaunya tampak marah, namun juga terdapat genangan air mata di sana.

"Aku _anakmu_, 'kan?!" tanya Jaeger dengan nada bergetar. Pertanyaannya jelas sekali mengandung unsur sindiran yang cukup menusuk.

"Lantas?" aku bertanya dengan nada dingin, disertai tatapan tajam yang tak sedikitpun terlepas dari kedua matanya. "Kau berharap aku akan meninggikan nilaimu hanya karena kau anak angkatku?" tanyaku dengan nada tak kalah tajamnya. Aku mendengus geli, wajahku memancarkan ekspresi meremehkan. "Aku tidak rela melepaskan predikatku sebagai guru teladan hanya karena bocah ingusan sepertimu, Jaeger."

Wajah Jaeger memerah, wajah yang selalu ditampilkannya jika ia sedang marah ataupun malu. Dan ia kembali membentakku, "Bodoh! Kau orang tua yang tidak berguna! Guru sialan! Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu orang tuaku, laki-laki berhati busuk!"

Aku jengah. Kudorong tubuhku ke atas dengan sekali sentakan. Tatapan Jaeger mengikutiku, dan tak lama berselang, tanganku sudah mendarat di pipi kirinya sebagai tamparan telak. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang guru mata pelajaran memasuki ruanganku, dan melihat aku menampar muridku—tidak, anak angkatku.

"Maaf, aku menamparnya atas nama seorang ayah angkat," ujarku dengan sebuah penyesalan terselip di nada bicaraku. Aku membungkuk sekilas pada rekanku sesama guru, berjalan mendatanginya dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk berbicara di luar sementara aku membiarkan Jaeger tetap di ruanganku yang tertutup.

-xxx-

Sebuah tamparan membawa sebuah perubahan besar di antara aku dan Jaeger. Kami tak sekalipun saling berbicara setelah kejadian itu—tidak, lebih tepatnya, Jaeger menolak untuk berbicara denganku walau sudah ratusan kali aku menyuruhnya makan, atau mengerjakan PR, atau keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tetap diam. Dan ini adalah hari ke lima ia tak berbicara denganku.

Kurasa ini juga membawa perubahan baik baginya dan nilainya. Jaeger tak pernah lagi membolos pelajaran atau berkelahi. Nilai-nilai di sekolahnya pun semakin membaik. Diam-diam aku merasa senang juga. Bukan senang karena aku sudah menamparnya—karena hal itu membuatku cukup merasa bersalah juga—tetapi karena akhirnya Jaeger mau berubah ke arah yang jauh lebih baik.

Sekarang aku tengah mengolah nilai murid-muridku di ruang kerja. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menemukan satu data yang _invalid_—seperti yang selalu aku temukan semenjak Jaeger resmi menjadi murid dan anak angkatku. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Jantungku berdegup tidak normal. Apa kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini? Senang kah? Sedih kah? Atau… kehilangan kah?

_Tunggu_.

Apa maksudnya ini semua? Aku tidak mengerti.

Semakin terganggu dengan perasaan aneh ini, aku melepaskan kacamataku, menenggak habis kopi di hadapanku sebelum aku beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Entah daya tarik apa yang akhirnya membawa kakiku untuk melangkah ke kamar Jaeger. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang kudengar ketika kutempelkan telingaku di permukaan pintu itu hanyalah keheningan. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara sambaran petir di luar sana. Kutegakkan tubuhku, dan kulihat keluar jendela di mana hujan turun deras dengan angin meraung-raung.

'_Anak bodoh ini!_' aku berseru di dalam hati. Kubuka pintu kamar Jaeger dan tidak kudapati anak itu di sana—tepat seperti dugaanku. Aku berniat untuk mengobrak-abrik kamar itu, untuk mencari petunjuk ke mana anak bodoh itu pergi. Namun, sebelum niat itu sempat kulakukan, secarik kertas di atas _bedcover _segera menarik perhatianku. Kurampas kertas itu dan terbelalak melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

'_Terimakasih sudah menjadi ayah dan guru yang baik untukku.  
>Aku memang bukan anak dan murid yang baik bagimu, Rivaille-<em>sensei_. Tetapi aku sangat, sangat amat mencintaimu. Aku bukan penyampai perasaan yang baik, ya?_

_Tertanda,_

_Eren Jaeger._

_P.S. Jangan cari aku.'_

Bodoh. Tanganku meremas kertas itu menjadi sebuah gumpalan kecil dan membiarkannya terjatuh. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Perasaan aneh yang tadi kurasakan di ruang kerja kini semakin terasa, seperti dipacu semakin kuat di dalam hatiku. Aku menatap liar ke sekelilingku, dan mataku menangkap sebuah _scrapbook _kecil yang tergeletak menyedihkan di sudut tempat tidur. Aku bergegas meraih buku kecil itu dan membolak-balik isinya.

Napasku tercekat, bahkan sebelum kubuka buku itu. Tertulis dengan tulisan yang begitu rapi dan besar pada sampulnya, 'KENANGANKU BERSAMA RIVAILLE-_SENSEI_'.

Aku tertegun. Tak ada satupun fotoku di sana. Yang ada hanyalah gambar tangan yang tidak terlalu bagus, dan keterangan gambar di bawahnya. Seperti contoh, gambar ketika aku mengobati lukanya sesaat setelah ia kubawa ke rumah dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Di bawah gambar itu tertulis, '_Selain ayah dan guru yang baik, ia juga bisa jadi perawat lho. Hahaha._'

Aku terus membuka lembar demi lembar _scrapbook_ itu.

Gambar ketika aku menampar pipinya di ruanganku di sekolah. 'Sensei_, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi murid yang nakal. Aku akan menjadi anak pintar seperti keinginanmu._'

Gambar ketika kami tidak saling bertegur sapa. '_Maafkan aku, _Sensei_. Aku tidak berani menegurmu. Aku terlalu takut kembali membuatmu marah dan sedih._'

Terakhir, gambar ketika ia mengemas barang-barangnya. Sebuah keterangan gambar yang lebih panjang dari gambar-gambar yang lain. 'Sensei_, maaf aku sering membuatmu jengkel. Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi anak angkatmu. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku… aku tidak mau hanya menjadi anakmu, _Sensei_. Sebelumnya maafkan perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan cinta seorang murid pada guru, atau anak pada ayah. Tetapi cinta Eren pada Rivaille._'

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Tak kutunggu lagi kesempatan lainnya terlewat. Aku membawa _scrapbook_ itu ke kamar, meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Setelahnya kusambar kunci mobil namun aku teringat sesuatu. Kucari sebuah barang di laci lemariku, dan kusambar pula sebelum kubawa barang itu ke mobil.

Persetan dengan cuaca buruk yang membuat jalanan licin. Aku menaiki mobilku dan mengendarainya dalam kecepatan penuh. Hanya dibantu dengan sepasang _wiper_ untuk membersihkan kaca mobilku, aku mencari sosok Jaeger di kanan kiri jalan. Lama berselang, barulah aku melihat sosok yang berjalan dengan kepayahan di seberang jalan. Aku segera memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan, turun dari mobil itu setelah menyambar selembar kertas yang tadi kuambil dari laci lemariku.

"Eren!" seruku dengan nyaring. Persetan dengan nama panggilan yang baru kusebutkan. Aku menyeberang jalan dengan kedua mata disipitkan. Aku tak mungkin salah orang. Ia jelas Eren. Cahaya dari lampu jalan yang tampak samar-samar memantulkan kedua manik hijau indah yang jelas hanya dimiliki Eren.

" _S-Sensei_?" serunya dengan suara yang nyaris kabur karena derai hujan yang semakin kuat.

Tak kutunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku. Kudekap dengan erat, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh pergi lagi dari sisiku, sampai selamanya.

"_Sensei_?" gumamnya sambil membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Anak Bodoh," kataku sambil menarik diri dari pelukannya. Kutatap ia dengan tatapan tajamku. Aku mengayunkan kertas yang sudah basah kuyup di tanganku, tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eren sambil memperhatikan kertas yang nyaris hancur itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akta," ujarku singkat, menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa yang kupegang adalah akta yang disahkan oleh notaris, yang membuktikan bahwa Eren Jaeger adalah anak angkatku. Aku menyobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melemparkannya dengan asal ke tanah. "Aku sudah muak dengan hubungan ayah-anak menjijikkan ini. Kau bukan lagi anak angkatku, tetapi kau harus tetap tinggal di rumahku, Idiot," ujarku sambil kembali memeluknya.

Eren terdiam. Ia tidak membalas pelukanku dan hanya mematung di sana.

"Jangan pernah berniat kabur dari rumah. Itu juga kalau kau masih sayang pada _scrapbook_ konyolmu," kataku sambil membentuk seringai tipis.

"Apa?! Kau mengambil _scrapbook_-ku dan—" Eren kembali naik darah. Ia mendorongku dan menjauh dari pelukanku.

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat sumpah serapahnya, aku menarik dagunya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

-xxx-

Pagi-pagi buta, aku keluar dari kamarku, berniat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena si Bodoh Eren Jaeger. Baru selangkah sebelum menyentuh pintu ruang kerja, aku mendengar bunyi yang mencurigakan dari dalamnya. Aku membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerja, dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup mengerikan.

Dan benar saja, ada sesosok kucing pencuri yang bulu dan ekornya berdiri semua ketika melihat manusia—Eren, tengah mengutak-atik laptop-ku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mencondongkan tubuh hingga wajah kami nyaris tak berjarak.

"Makanya kau harus mengembalikan _scra_—"

_"_Permainan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Jaeger? Tak lelahkah kau terus menerus mempermainkan sesuatu yang sudah berulang kali kau mainkan?" tanyaku dengan nada santai. Kugenggam tangannya dan aku kembali memonopolinya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sukses membuat wajah dan telinganya memerah padam.

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Konnichiwa~ Perkenalkan, nama saya Tice- Saya author baru di fandom ini eue eue eue.<em>

Maaf kalo fanfiction ini tidak memuaskan- tapi udah saya usahakan untuk yang sudah me-request, yaitu /browncardigan_'s mundane 3

Mas Shio, maafkan saya yang gabisa buat ff angst dan malah cuma bisa sampe hurt/comfort *digiles* Nanti coba ore buatin lagi ya kalo ada ide hwhwhwhw /duesh

Oke, sebaiknya author baru di suatu fandom jangan banyak cingcong- langsung review-nya lah *wink wink* terimakasih~

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga**_


End file.
